Schiavitù
by Iggy.brows132
Summary: A young Slave, Feliciano Vargas, is purchased by a conqueror at a rather young age. When his mother passes, Feliciano gives everything to his master Ludwig, giving up on any hope he had ever gained. Until a young man comes along, claiming to be the boys brother.


This does not end here, this is just chapter 1.

Pairing: Ludwig Beilschmidt(Germany) X Feliciano Vargas(Italy)

Au: Slave!Italy X Conqueror!Germany

* * *

><p>There are many wrong things in the world. But a thing that is truly not okay is that of which they call servitude. Slavery has been against the rules of nearly every culture for years but that didn't matter to a very specific man. A man name Ludwig Beilschmidt.<p>

Ludwig couldn't wait for him to shut up. The man introducing the young slaves as they stepped onto the large platform. However, Ludwig was here for only three. He had chosen those three and he was awaiting the man on stage to bring them to him.

Just as Ludwig was about to rage up and move towards the platform, the man said something that caught Ludwig's ear.

"This final slave is a fine one; he comes with his mother, a woman willing to do many things. He is 14 and is rather weak. The thing that is special about this slave is his origin. He is Italian" The male announced, sending shocked gasps through the crowd.

Italians were unseen in Germany. Many avoided the country since the invasion. As the Italian stepped onto the stage, Ludwig raised an eyebrow. The Italian was skinny and weak, pale and thin, but Ludwig still had to have him for his own.

"The price starts at 1 million marks" The male called out.

Ludwig's hand went up and the man nodded

"2 million!" Called out a man behind Ludwig.

Ludwig wanted this slave for his brother when he returned home from Russia, he was very determined.

"4 million!" Ludwig retorted

"4.5 million" Another smirked.

Ludwig's own smirk formed. He could do this all day, these were minor numbers. So he bumped up the stakes. "10 million" he called out.

The room was silenced until finally a man in the very back of the room called out. "100 million"

Ludwig growled. Now they were just testing him. This he had no time for. "200 million" He growled.

That was the end; no one was willing to pay so much for a mere slave, even if he was Italian.

The young boy who stood atop the stage looked to Ludwig, unsure of how to feel. He was brought to Ludwig along with the rest of the ones Ludwig had purchased and he was silent.

His name was Feliciano Vargas.

Feliciano was accompanied by his mother, who remained behind the group of younger slaves. She was rather pale, worse than her son.

Ludwig knew she wouldn't last long.

Feliciano let out a soft breath as Ludwig motioned for him to move closer, letting the others chat amongst themselves as they began their walk to Ludwig's home.

"So it is feli-ka-no then?" Ludwig spoke, butchering the Italian name.

Feliciano couldn't help but giggle slightly. "No, sir. Feliciano" He replied. "But if you would prefer I answer to Feli as well. It is often easier."

"hmm" Ludwig nodded, turning to watch the other slaves as they walked, they seemed more like they knew what was going on. The young Italian seemed oblivious to the situation.

The rest of the walk was silent other than soft humming from the Italian's, Feliciano and his mother that was. They stood close together, Feliciano's mother keeping the subject of slavery out of her sons mind in the best way she could.

Soon Ludwig was in his home, assigning jobs to the slaves he had just purchased.

Feliciano however was told to follow Ludwig into the German's room. Ludwig brought him into his room and had him sit on the large bed.

"I didn't learn enough about you and I am sure you would like to know why you are here" Ludwig stated, crossing his arms.

Feliciano tilted his head. "My mama said I was here to help out for a volunteer service. She said I wasn't supposed to talk much with you though….and what exactly do you want to know?"

"You are a slave, you are here because I bought you. Your mother was trying to protect you but the quicker you face the truth the quicker you will be able to deal with what you must do for me. Now. I must know. How old are you? And do you have a rough weight and height. "

Feliciano blinked a few times, backing up on the bed slightly.

"I am not here to hurt you, that only comes if you make mistakes. Now come on."

"My name is Feliciano Vargas. I was born in Rome, Italy. I am 14. I am roughly 172 cm tall and I am almost 57 kilograms." Feliciano answered softly.

Ludwig nodded, rubbing the tops of the young boys head. "You won't have to work all that hard for a couple years. Can you cook?" He questioned, softly.

Feliciano giggled softly and nodded. "Si of course! I can cook anything! Well I may need some recipes but I can figure anything out I promise!" He wasn't as scared as he thought he'd be. In fact he even reached out, grabbed his legs and pulled them under himself, sitting Indian style on the bed.

Ludwig chuckled lightly. "Alright then for now that will be your job." He opened a small closet and grabbed a garment that was rather torn. He told the Italian to put the garment on, which Feliciano did obediently.

Over the next few years, Feliciano knew he would be able to do this. He wasn't worried about himself but he knew his mother was sick. He wanted to bring that up here, while Ludwig seemed to like him.

Feliciano spoke softly. "Sir…My mother….she is very sick and…I am worried about her. If, as you say, we are your slaves can you please be careful about her. I care so much about her, I need her."

Ludwig's expression changed. He sat next to Feliciano on the bed and sighed softly. "Listen. I will do my best, and I didn't want to mention this but I have a doctor who has agreed to check up on her. From what I saw, I believe she is not going to live very much longer. I don't want this to affect you, Feliciano because Greif hurts and it is hard. My brother and I lost all that we had; it is just us two now. So if your mother doesn't live, feel sad but do not grieve, okay?"

Feliciano nodded slowly.

"Okay"


End file.
